callingofthesevenseasfandomcom-20200214-history
ZaggerJack C. Mingo
ZaggerJack Background ZaggerJack was at the young age of one when his foster parents found him in some ruins on tiny uncharted island named "soritori Island" when brought back too his foster parents home town they took ZaggerJack in as one of their own but still curious of his blackened eyes and shark like teeth, sharp fingers and unusual rough skin as a defensive property. ZaggerJack's foster father being an officer of the world government decided to train zaggerjack to protect himself in a couple years, after eight years zaggerjack was put under his foster father's training but when his father hit zaggerjack a too hard ZaggerJack's reflexives kicked in and Zaggerjack jumped forwards his foster father than drop kicking his foster father to the ground with a loud thump on the ground. Zaggerjack so snapped out of it we his foster mother called him in to chat about being respectful and thing children find annoying, thing about a none human in a human town is that you get pushed away not knowing what it feels like to even have a friend or something his age to chat with. When Zaggerjack turned ten Zaggerjack's mother had been diagnosed with breast and stomach cancer and the doctors or unsuccessful and so Zaggerjack's foster mother had passed away shortly couple months later on. Zaggerjack's foster father became a drunk and the torture from the towns people became to much.. When zaggerjack turned sixteen he slaughtered his father and gutted him and painted the walls with his organs and processed to attack and kill all the towns people but had mercy for the ones his age and the young ones and left them alive while zaggerjack made his escape on a small boat by the towns docks and later on was notified by the world government that Zaggerjack had been causing some havoc and was ranked "Greeny" and a bounty of 490k than had recruited some crewmates than causing some more havoc and raiding towns than was quickly ranked up too "Tyrant" with a bounty of 966k also highly dangerous if faced one on one or a couple large battle ships. They then cut themselves outta the picture for awhile so they wouldn't get noticed so easily anmore so the story follows from there... Personality and Characteristics Zaggerjack's Personality, '''he has a dark sense of humor though bring up things from his past and the deaths he had caused for so long ago also zaggerjack has a bad temper but he can maintain a good composure at the time being. Zaggerjack doesn't get offended very easily but can be annoyed when being asked stupid questions obnoxiously from foes or when he loses something and gets angry and frustrated. Zaggerjack can be serious when he wants to though he has plain pissed off look to his eyes but zaggerjack is a bit clumsy and goofy when he is around his crew or wondering through villages scavenging for food, when zaggerjack is angry he gets stronger and more destructive. Zaggerjack's first language is French but speaks English most of the time as doesn't really have an accent whatsoever. Some of Zaggerjack's '''Characteristics '''are zaggerjack has a black sclera and red feline pupil and no iris. Zaggerjack is about 5'6 in height but his strength makes up for his height being the shortest in the crew. Zaggerjack has long brown messy curly hair, Zaggerjack's teeth are shark like and grow back rather quick and only takes about 24 hours to grow back. Zaggerjack has a long sleeve light tan shirt and over that is a dark orange T-shirt, around his neck he wears a medium sized red bead necklace, he wears blue ripped geans and old black shoes and finally Zaggerjack wears a yellow zig-zag backward cap while sailing. Statistics '''Full Name: ''Zaggerjack C. Mingo '''Nickname: 'The Orange ''Demon (sea name) '''Age: '18 years old (three years for humans is one year for Zaggerjack) '' '''Birthday: 'March 21st (Aries) Status: ''Alive'' Height: ''170 cm (5'6ft) '''Bounty: '960,700$ Rank: ''Tyrant'' Abilities and Powers Abilities: ''Super Strength, Strong Nose, Night Vision, tough skin, Super Speed '''Powers ' Metal Manipulation: ''Zaggerjack can use the iron in his blood to mold over Zaggerjack's f''ingers, fists, feet, body and head and becoming a powerful weapon. Due to having very thick blood and a large amount of iron in his blood which is very dangerous for human causing heart disease and heart attacks but with Zaggerjack he uses the iron as a offense and defense by abnormal nature. '''Earth liberation: '''This causing 30% strain on ZaggerJack's body but when applies either one hand or two hands on the group he manipulates the pressure below the area that zaggerjack wants to liberate. Major Fights (Will update over time) Crewmates John Mick Carnage Marcus Flowers Turgan Paul Jacob Plores Divine